Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information devices, and in particular, relates to an information device that utilizes a touch screen.
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a program, and a requesting method.
Description of the Related Art
There is a service (hereinafter, referred to as an apparatus collaboration service) that associates an input-output device for a document such as a multifunction periphery with a computer system that supplies an external storage service lending a memory area of a storage through a network. An exemplary apparatus collaboration service is a “scan to storage service” by which image data obtained by scanning in a multifunction periphery using an application of the multifunction periphery are delivered to a preset external storage service.
For example, there is an image forming apparatus that can install an application substantializing a function of sending the scanned image data to a set sending destination. There is supplied a service that receives image data, receive the image data, and executes a predetermined process for the image data (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-130570